In the centre of it all
by Mrs.Mizanin
Summary: Arthur and Merlin are in a relationship, and its all happy and nice. But Arthur has a temper and takes it out on the wrong person-Merlin. When Arthur realises the pain he caused Merlin, he tries to get forgiveness. He didn't realise that his actions have not only put a change in their relationship, but in Merlin as well.
1. Chapter 1

The brown lace up shoes were kicked to the side of the door neatly. It bore many scratches and peeling of the leather. These shoes were extremely old and in need of

replacing. But it was obvious that the man who owned these shoes could not afford to buy a pair of better shoes.

Next to it were a pair of black Italian leather shoes. It had a shiny polished gleam to it, and the laces were replaced every month. The thing that was obvious was that

these shoes cost a lot of money for a very rich man who could afford to buy many pairs of these expensive shoes.

These pairs of shoes were both owned by very different people from backgrounds that were foreign to the other. One from a high class rich background with wads and

wads of 100 dollar bills coming out of their silk sleeves and Armani suit pockets. The other from a middle classed background that worked hard and were grateful for

every single cent that they earned. But they couldn't have been happier with their lives as the found comfort and hope in their undying love for their friends and family.

The same couldn't be said for the other.

Arthur and Merlin, two sides of the same coin. They were destined for each other never minding the difference of the thickness of their wallets. But Arthur happens to

have a temper and a case of moodiness. He says things that he doesn't mean when he is angry and he takes out his moods on the wrong people who don't deserve it.

What happens when he takes it out on the one person he loves and cares most about?


	2. Chapter 2

It started when Arthur had to create a business alliance with Mercia Company. It was a lot of work, and slowly, Arthur started forgetting about Merlin. Merlin didn't mind though, he understood that it was a big thing for Arthur's company, and Merlin didn't want to get in the way of that.

So, he kept himself occupied working in The Dragon's Cave, a publishing company, where Merlin worked as an editor. He loved his job, he didn't know what else could be better than getting to read as a job. It was even better because he worked with his Gwen, who was his best friend since Junior High.

Arthur always had a hot temper which he inherited from his father. It was rarely flared, though today proved to be different.

Arthur started working from 8 a.m. to 7 p.m. since the move towards the business alliance started. It often left Merlin lonely, when he came back to an empty apartment. It wasn't much different when Arthur came home. Arthur always had been a cold and reserved man, prone to moodiness that he took out on the wrong people, and the tiredness from the entire day just seem to make it worse.

It became a daily thing for Arthur to ignore Merlin when he came home. He would sweep past him into the study, where he would remain there until the housekeeper, , finished cooking dinner.

Dinner was usually a quite merry thing for both him and Merlin, for it was a time where they would both talk about how their day had gone, and what they did at work. But Arthur's moodiness kept the dinner filled with tension.

Merlin was hurt by this, but he didn't want to let it show. Instead, he tried to coax Arthur into a conversation, asking him how his day went, trying not to be deterred by Arthur's monosyllables. Arthur was getting irritated and his temper snapped. "Oh for the love of God, don't you ever shut up? I wanted to come home and relax Merlin, not to get stuck with you!" he shouted.

Merlin blinked, shocked, and hurt by this. "Oh ok", he said softly. Arthur scoffed and went back to eating his meal, not realising the hurt that he had caused his boyfriend. Merlin returned to eating his meal quietly, knowing that he would never try to make another conversation with Arthur during dinner again.

Dinner time was a quiet and stiff occurrence after that.

It was small but significant things like things that began to crack through Arthur and Merlin's relationship. But the next crack didn't just go through their relationship, but to Merlin. Slowly but surely, Merlin began to doubt the love and trust that his relationship with Arthur was built on.


End file.
